Leur jeu, leurs lois
by Lelouchka
Summary: Il existait bien un vent d'ouest, et ce vent dévastateur c'était eux. C'était un jeu unique entre alter ego. Warning: Holmescest sous entendu.


Sherlock claqua la porte sous le regard moqueur de Mycroft. Il adorait regarder son petit frère, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux quand il croyait qu'il allait gagner, étincelle qui était remplacé par la colère quand Mycroft jouait avec succès son dernier coup, quand Sherlock comprenait qu'il allait perdre. Et la victoire de Mycroft lui montrait encore une fois qu'il était le plus intelligent de la fratrie, et Sherlock, mauvais joueur partait en claquant la porte. Ça finissait toujours comme ça, la victoire du grand-frère et l'humiliation du petit-frère.

C'était un rituel que les deux frères avaient commencé il y a bien longtemps, rituel qui était présent dans chacune de leur action, même la plus minime. Mycroft savait que Sherlock était intelligent, moins que lui certes, mais qu'il l'était bien plus que ces _goldfishs_. Lui faire croire qu'il était stupide avait été facile avant qu'il ne rentre au collège – ils avaient été scolarisés à la maison, leur mère étant leur professeur – car il était le seul point de comparaison de Sherlock et c'est pour cela qu'il avait maintenu leur compétition à un niveau ridiculement bas.

Mais dès que Sherlock était rentré dans cet univers grouillant de _goldfish_ , Mycroft avait du élever le niveau de leurs challenges. Même quand il partit en pensionnat à Oxford, les deux frères continuaient à s'affronter. Ils ne pouvaient vivre sans l'autre, ils ne se sentaient vivants qu'en présence de l'autre, cet Autre qui arrivait à les duper. La seule chose intéressante dans leur vie : l'Autre.

Mycroft n'apprécia pas du tout l'arrivée de Moriarty dans la vie de son petit-frère, c'était un concurrent. Quelqu'un qui pouvait rivaliser avec Sherlock, quelqu'un qui prenait sa place. Un nouvel Autre, un nouvel _alter ego_. Mycroft décida de l'inclure dans son jeu, après tout il n'était pas si menaçant que ça, il pouvait duper son petit frère et il pouvait le duper lui, mais il ne pourrait jamais duper les deux frères travaillant ensembles. Ensembles, ils étaient invincibles.

Leur survie dépend de celle de l'autre, toutes leurs actions ont ce même but : la rivalité fraternelle. Ils jouent deux rôles complètement différents mais pourtant ils se ressemblent et surtout ils se complètent parfaitement. Ils n'en n'ont jamais parlé, ce n'est pas la peine, ils n'ont pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Ils n'ont même jamais mis de noms sur leurs actes, de toute manière il n'en existe aucun qui puisse décrire ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils font. C'est quelque chose d'indicible et de terriblement excitant, quelque chose à leur niveau, enfin.

Ils ont passé leurs vies à jouer ensemble, au début c'était innocent, puis c'était devenu des jeux d'adultes dans des mains d'enfants. Des enfants qui ont grandi en même temps que leurs grandissaient en complexité et en sadisme. Des jeux d'adultes et répréhensibles par cette société de _goldfish_. Mais ils s'accordaient le droit de passer au-dessus des lois et des tabous par ce qu'ils étaient tellement  plus que ça.

Ils avaient eu des compagnons de jeu, James Moriarty, Irène Adler et Charles Magnussen, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait long feu devant la puissance des Holmes. Il existait bien un vent d'est. Et ce vent dévastateur c'était eux, cela avait toujours été eux. De toute manière, ils avaient été divertissants quelques temps puis ils s'en étaient lassés, comme on se lasse des vieux jouets. Car c'était ça qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout : le Jeu. Leur jeu et leurs lois pour une relation exclusive. Les autres n'importaient pas.

Bien sûr que Sherlock appréciait John, mais cela ne serait jamais plus qu'un compagnon de jeu intéressant mais lent. Il était le catalyseur de Sherlock quand Mycroft était son parfait contraire. Ensembles, les deux frères vivaient de manière totalement désinhibée. Et là encore il remerciait la stupidité des gens qui les entourent pour ne pas avoir compris la vraie nature de leur relation, ils n'auraient pas compris, comme toujours. Mais jouer dans l'ombre leur plaisait, cela relevait encore plus le défi. _Pas vu, pas pris_. Défier les lois et s'en affranchir étaient bien plus excitant que de les respecter.

Alors ils continuaient de jouer, ensembles. Eux contre le reste du monde. C'était l'aventure la plus exaltante qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue, une aventure qui avait commencé dès leur plus tendre enfance, bien que maintenant elle soit totalement différente. Une aventure qui repoussait toutes les limites et qui serait éternelle. La mort ne serait qu'une pause, ils se retrouveraient dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour continuer à jouer.


End file.
